1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a container for use in precooked or convenient foods such as of Chinese noodles, Japanese noodles, solidified soups and like other socalled instant foods. Paticularly, it relates to a disposable container for use in precooked foods combined with a heater device in an integrally packaged manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Precooked foods or convenient foods contained in a container and, upon serving, poured with hot water and then immersed therein for a predetermined of time have now generally been known as so-called instant foods. Although these precooked foods provide various merits in that they are easy to cook and convenient to carry about, preparation of hot water is required for serving them, which is troublesome and inconvenient, for example, upon taking them outdoor as field rations.
Further since the volume of the precooked foods is increased when hot water is poured for cooking, the capability of the container has to be increased by so much and, accordingly, the container becomes bulky upon packaging, transportation and storing thus making it more expensive.